heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Time to Take Action
In many a story, there's a moment when the villain decides to take matters into his own hands and carry out his evil plans himself. Similarly, a time to take action when the hero(ine) decides to carry out his/her heroic deeds, stand up to his/her enemies, save the day, set things right, and/or fulfill his/her destiny. In many cases, this can lead to his/her noble choice, his/her journey beginning, and/or his/her redemption, but especially when it comes to mustering up his/her courage to do something. Usually the hero/heroine can do it him/herself, but he/she can also be driven by someone's wisdoms and encouragement. Noteworthy Examples Animated Films Disney/Pixar *Encouraged by his father and Rafiki's wisdoms, Simba decides to go back to Pride Rock to save his kingdom from Scar's tyranny. * Ariel makes her choice to jump into the ocean and swim out to save Eric from Ursula's curse. * Aladdin makes his decision to go back to Agrabah and set things right. * Melody decides to go out to the ocean to learn the secret of her enchanted locket. * Miguel Rivera makes his decision to go to the concert to become a musician. * Mulan makes her choice to disguise herself as a man and join the army in her father's place to save his life. * Carl Fredricksen makes his choice to fulfill his promise to Ellie and head to Paradise Falls in his house. Later, he makes his decision to go to Muntz's blimp and save Russell, transcending the weight of Ellie's loss. Non-Disney * Rodney Copperbottom makes his decision to go to Robot City to find a job and help his father pay back Mr. Gunk. * Kayley makes her decision to go into the Forbidden Forest to find Excalibur to save her mother and Camelot from Ruber's evil plan. Later, she makes her decision to take down Ruber herself before he can kill King Arthur. * The Iron Giant makes his choice to sacrifice his life to save Rockwell from the incoming missile. Live-Action Films *After the school bully, Terrel, gets his best friend Kevin to beat him up, Chiron, not wanting to turn his friend over to the police, makes his decision to take care of Terrel himself and puts the latter in his place with the aid of a chair. Years later, he musters up his courage to stand up to his abusive mother and reconcile with her. *Rey makes her decision to stand up to Kylo Ren after the latter wounds Finn. *After hearing that Shere Khan murdered Akela, Mowgli makes his decision to use the Red Flower to rid the jungle of his tyranny. Cartoons * Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran make their choice to rescue Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones with the help of Blue and Yellow Diamond. Quotes Gallery Chiron revenge.png|Chiron making his decision to put Terrel in his place himself. Chiron firm.png|Chiron mustering up his courage to stand up to his mother, Paula, before reconciling with her. Mulan's noble choice.jpg|Mulan making her decision to join the army in her father's place to save his life. ariel_decision.png|Ariel making her choice to swim out to the wedding boat and save Prince Eric from Ursula's spell. melody_decision.png|Melody making her choice to go out to sea to learn the secret of her enchanted locket. Tod to the rescue.jpg|Tod leaps to save Copper from the bear, knowing his former friend saved his life once, and now he must return the favor. Chuckie rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco From marrying his dad.png|Chuckie Finster rallying his friends to stop the evil Coco LaBouche from marrying his father. File:Change_Your_Mind_150.png|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran making their choice to rescue Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones with the help of Blue and Yellow Diamond. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg|Aladdin makes his choice to return to Agrabah and set things right. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Blu deciding to go to the parade to rescue Jewel from Nigel and the smugglers. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-7925.jpg|Oscar coming up with a plan to keep his Sharkslayer charade long enough to rescue Angie from the shark mob. FR_Sofia_deciding_to_return_to_Enchantia_to_save_her_family_from_Vor.png|Sofia, encouraged by the Original Storykeeper, decides to return to Enchancia and save her family from Vor's clutches. Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg|Miguel Rivera choosing to go into the concert and claim his destiny to become a musician. kayley_decision.png|Kayley making her decision to go into the Forbidden Forest and find Excalibur to save her mother. Otis heading off to save the hens from Dag.jpg|Otis making his decision to go out into the junkyard to face Dag and his goons himself after hearing they kidnapped Maddy. Merida fight.png|Merida making her choice to rescue her mother and set things right. Simba going back to Pride Rock.png|Simba, encouraged by his father and Rafiki's wisdom, making his decision to return to Pride Rock and save his homeland from Scar's reign of terror. Videos The Lion King - Simba's Return (English) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Justice Scenario